


Demonic Mother's Day

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Fan Characters, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: For the mum's of Good Omens Beelzebub, Crowley, and Hastur with the OC kids I have given them (Anathema is mentioned here but she's no Demon ❤️)
Relationships: Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell & Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Demonic Mother's Day

Mortals had a day all for the mum's of their spawns, their spawns who could go out would go out with their fathers and search for a gift for them on this day.

Flowers, gift cards, candies.

When the Demons finally grabbed a hold of this day for themselves, free of the fear of the War the mother's and mothering kinds popped out of the deepest pits of Hell, these gifts became more, quote on quote 'demonically correct!'

For the Prince of Hell, just having birthed a spawn of their own, their Fallen Archangel mate had come in with one such gift, one even HE was shocked he'd managed to get for his Prince and their little Ruler to-be.

He'd left Beelzebub tucked in neatly beside Uri, the Hellspawn they'd been 'blessed' and left early in the breaking morning to catch a few different things for his Lord and love~

When he returned, he found Beelzebub grooming a displeased Uri who hissed and clawed for release from their washing, both beings stopping on sight of Gabriel.

Uri buzzed then sneezed and a butterfly flew forth. Beelzebub smirked at their mates' loaded arms but felt something deep within as they called, his shoes making clicking sounds as he approached his little family, "You've been busy?"

"Above is mother's day and well, you were the one who had Uri, so I figured maybe… Maybe a bit of some treats?"

"Some?"

Coffee, candies, Beelzebub even smelled fruits!

"Dahdah!" Uri buzzed and pawed the air until he settled beside the two of them and his chin could crawl all over him, Beelzebub giving up upon the grooming for now.

"Some things for you~"

Beelzebub hummed softly as they drank some of the coffee, plucking off a berry to feed to their spawn who gawked at it and poked it with their button nose for a smell of their own.

"You're such a loyal mate~" Beelzebub purred and Gabriel purred back louder. Uri slapped at the offered berry before pouncing it, squishing it below their small form and together they smiled as their spawn just stared at the jammy juicy mess left behind.

"Their first kill!" Gabriel said then motioned, "Aside from us I mean-" And his Lord nodded, picking up the small spawn a LOUD protest, and returned to the grooming of before, voice between licks amused, "The hearts and souls of all the Demons under me have fallen to Uri! They've killed many and yeeeet-"

Uri flapped their wings, still barely uncased, and screeched bloody mary when their 'mother' did not stop their washing, their father not helping either and gave up when Beelzebubs voice could be heard above the spawns head, their father gifting the spawn a berry from it's mother's day gift pile, "Soooo scary~"

Outside of Hell, in a flat tucked neatly above a Bookshop with the proud letters of A. Z. Fell, an odd pair lay together in the morning sunshine, a serpentine eyed Demon lay upon his back with two newly laid eggs upon his chest.

The 'father' of these two lay tucked in close beside him, an Angelic glow sending the twins inside the eggs dreams of the world they'd be joining in one day soon, pictures of him, of their mother Crowley, of the Bookshop, of food~

Crowley chuckled as he joined the channel his mate sent to the eggs and nosed him sweetly, golden eyes burning with love, "Food, Angel?"

"It's a big part of this world~"

"Zira~"

"There is also music, the Them, Madam Tracey, Shadewell, oooh, Anathema, Newt, and their daughter Sage! Then there's God, Satan, good and evil, this world is so small yet so big, it's ever growing my darlings-"

And Crowley hissed lovingly to the eggs, forked snake tongue tickling both shells as he spoke, "And will only grow bigger and better when you two come and join us in it~"

"Ooh, speaking of!" Aziraphale whispered and got up quickly, carefully, leaving Crowley alone with their eggs.

He was back just as quickly as he'd vanished, something self made in his hands, soft, spherical.

"I read that snakes keep their eggs in a nest. Since you're both a snake and well-I figured… Upon the news… I'd make… Make a portable nest!"

In the STORE they'd be jumpers and slings-

But this was made with love and by his Angelic mate!

It was a neutral color, very soft, and had a safe slot for both eggs between inside. A hole above was easy to pull an egg in and out, and for the wearers, it was sturdy enough to let hang without fear of falling as they moved around the shops.

Crowley's pointed ears lowered as tears spilled from his unblinking eyes, voice lost as his mate fitted the eggs at first inside the slots of the nest sling, then placing it and the eggs back upon his chest where they'd been, he settled down right next to Crowley and whispered happily, "I love you so much~"

Still unable to speak, Crowley nuzzled his face into his Angels and on the rare occasion, closed his eyes, tears still spilling forth, the eggs settled now between the two of them, mother and father, Angel and Demon~

As the day for mortal (now even Demonic) mother's came to an end, a built dark skinned Demon stepped out of the shadows of his and his mates favorite Lurking and Tempting grounds followed by a not so thin pale looking partner.

Awaiting them sat three Hellspawns from their first 'litter' as they came to call them and upon sight of their parents, the Hellspawns, now older, grew excited and bolted over, glad for a day off meeting at last and hearing rumour their parents had news for them this time!

Jasper the Angelic son, Chase the guard of Satan himself, and Aza the last and only one willing to be amongst mortals, all brought their mum a gift, one more bloodier than the others, but that's how Chase was!

Jasper's as he'd known the surprise, being an Angel and all, had brought forth a gift of the best Angelic down.

Chase the bloodiest damn thing Ligur his father had seen in months, both parents proud of the THING it had once been.

And Aza gifting her mum stones of varying colors and styles.

After the gifts, after grooming their wings and sharing their news, the spawns began first, Ligur and Hastur went next and indeed, as even Chase suspected, Hastur was expecting.

The spawns, even Chase the most violent of the three were thrilled at this news and much like a pack of wolves, encircled their mum and da and with their da's allowance, showered their mum in loving attention.

From grooming to words of praise, to assurance they'd be there in any way they could be.

Ligur sat back calmly, puffed up proudly as he watched this and rumbled proudly as each spawn nuzzled both mum and his belly before Chase offered to hunt, Aza declared she'd spend time at the graveyard when work at the sight was done, and Jasper sighed how he'd keep a watch out through Heaven for them and visit when he could.

Each spawn got a lick upon the head and purr of pleasure from their mum before aside from Jasper who by then knew a different way to add to the family meal, began to figure out what to do about morning's meal?

Mortal, animal, or both?

It was still mother's day right, when you were carrying spawns? That's how mortals did it right?

Right!


End file.
